Bestiary
All the monster, little and big, of The Arms Peddler are here below. Spectral Ravens There are demons living in the desert and they have bat size. They have four eyes and a big mouth. They own two black wings and two talons. They eat traveller’s corpses and in exchange they send their soul in the other world. Though this is later proven untrue as they take the appearance of the dead they ate to attract the living and eat them. They live in groups and they are attracted by corpses. Rain God It’s a whale like monster with two fore flippers and excrescences along its body. The monster has a long beard all along its body and at its caudal fin. It seems to fly even if we don’t know how. When the monster comes, it brings rain. This relation with water is the reason that the village of Cazas made a pact with the monster. Each year, the village has to make a sacrifice and the monster will bring fertility to the area their living. In the manga the monster dies when killed by Cazas with a bomb. Zombies The zombies are manipulated by necromancers. They don’t feel the tiredness, neither the pain, and they don’t know their own limits. However, the fire is one of their weaknesses. To fight them, there can also be found a symbol on there body's from the necromancer that keep them alive that can only be destroyed by fire. Zombies can also be dead animals: Garami owns a horse that pulls her chariot and the symbol is in its back. On the horse there’s a lot of seams, we can also see that parts of its bones. Giant Worm The giant worm lives in the underpasses of Yuga. The monster has a huge long body covered of spines and two tentacles. Veins can be seen all over its body and it has several mouths each one above the others. The monster is carnivore and can eat shadow inhabitants or humans. The monster appears after Sona rescued Airi and begins to eat shadow inhabitants. Garami, Airi and Sona run away and are chased by the giant worm. Garami finally stops the monster with an explosive charge. Illusion of the Past This thing is called by Garami like an illusion of the past without physical envelop. It has a human body but his face is replaced by a black vortex which comes out tentacles, snakes, big worms, and big spider legs. It attracted Sona to an illusion, where Sona was at the end of the old civilization during the cataclysm. Sona could get there thanks to his divine sword which can allow his owner to cross worlds. The monster is finally killed by the weapon dealer under the orders of Genzo. Fairies Fairies are monsters without human feelings and living in the twilight's world. They can have several appearances, some are dog like and others are bug like, some even look likes bats. They live in dark forest near humans. Indeed there is an old legend that tells fairies abandon a child called changeling in exchange of a human child. In the mist mansion chapter, Samuel Borda did the contrary that’s why fairies are after him. Sagan's Ghosts They are ghosts which each evening, replay a scene, just before the surrender of Sagan. 120 years ago, Sagan’s castle has been destroyed by the Balzar army. In this time, Erick Brandt was fiancé to the youngest of the Caradia royal family… He was totally in love of her, meanwhile he was enough old to be her grandfather. With this alliance, he asked backing to Caradia but the country didn’t send the princess Airi neither the soldiers. The castle felt in one night, there was no survivor.